The Alpha Saga
by Dr. Magana
Summary: A man of science wishes to sit on nature's throne, and command her creatures against their will by using their own mind against them.  The Kratt brothers must stop him while friends are challenged and foes band together to stop a common enemy: them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all that are reading this, and I bid you welcome to this story of mine. I'll be honest, this story is still in the developmental stages, and this is a rought draft, so if any errors, and I mean ANY errors are found, please don't hesitate to say so. It will be greatly appreciated. On that note, does anyone know how to bloody insert a space in between paragraphs in the edit part of your account. It keeps erasing my double spaces, and it fills me with rage unlike anything I ever felt before in the past five minutes. Once again thank you for your time, and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Sing it with me: _I own nothing!_

* * *

><p>Animals are driven by instincts, it is the thing that keeps them alive, but at the same time they are slaves to it. They must obey it for it is the only thing they know. Humans have instincts also, but they can choose to ignore them; the thing about that is . . . sometimes we have to listen.<p>

(The World is waiting)

The African savannah stretched out like a golden carpet of the earth. Sand dancing around as the wind waltzed with it. Heat radiated the area, sunlight cascading on to the land, turning bones into white ghosts of the sand. Instinct struck Martin as he used his hand to cover his eyes from the bright sun. Even from atop the trees the sun was still king.

"Do you see it yet, bro?" Chris was perched on a nearby branch, gazing over the horizon for the creature they sought.

"Not yet, but it may be close," Martin took a step forward hoping to get a better look, when the branch decided it could hold no more and broke in two. Chris only saw a blur of blue falling near him before he noticed his brother's disappearance. Thankfully there was a bunch of twigs and branches below him to break his fall, along with one confused bush.

Chris stared down the carnage of broken twigs and branches that the tree used to take so much pride in, "You okay?"

A groan was heard from the bush, "Yeah, I think."

Not taking any chances Chris climbed down, gently taking each step, what help would he be if he fell too. A bad one, but that is not important, he finally made it to the ground when Martin bolted from the bush howling in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," he rubbed his rear, only increasing the pain even more, the silly man.

That's when Chris saw the reason for the pain, a series of pin-like things, and it seemed like their search was over.

He left his brother to tend to his wound while he advanced to the bush. "Ah ha, here it is."

"What is, ow," asked Martin as he pulled out the last quill.

Chris parted the bush, and there staring back at them was the creature they have been looking for. "The African Crested Porcupine, it seemed you may have fallen near its nest, bro."

The Porcupine raised its back quills up, eliciting a shriek from Martin, who wishes not to be turned into a pin cushion again. "Don't worry, as long as we don't bother her, she won't bother us. Besides it seems like she has more important things to worry about."

Just behind the mother porcupine there were three little porcupines staring up at the strange green creature.

"Aw," a voice said as Chris's creature pod activated. Aviva's image appeared on the screen, "They are so cute."

Jimmy Z came into view staring at the little ones, "Yeah, cute, but I don't think you would want to hug one."

"Nothing to fear, their quills aren't nearly as dangerous as the adults." Martin decided to join his brother at the bush, "That's good to hear."

"Incredible," Aviva eyes grew with fascination as the gears in her head started spinning, "a natural defense that grows out of your own body. I have to definitely put that into the creature power disc."

"Sounds great Aviva, we'll keep you posted as we get more info," responded Chris.

"Great, over and out," the screen went black as the transmission was dropped.

"Okay, let's get to work." As these two begin their observation of the family porcupine, we must now take our leave, for another now awaits us.

(Waiting for Him)

Beyond the trees, and past the desert, is where we find a man. Not just any ordinary man, but a man of science. The room is dark, except for the light of a computer illuminating the man on the table before him. Hisses of mixtures and fire fill the room, as the man jots down notes on his research. He picks up a beaker, and pours its content into a vile. The fire is lit and . . . BOOM!

The man coughs as he lies on the floor, his dark brown hair plastered back from the blast of the explosion. A door opens sending in light as his lab assistant enters.

"Honestly, I do not understand why you must work in such a dark room," he reaches a hand out to flick the switch by the door.

"Perhaps I like the dark, it reminds me of my childhood," the man stands up, straightening his hair, and patting down his lab coat. He removes his goggles, seeing how is it the outer layer was now nothing more than burnt plastic now, and adjusts his forest green eyes to the invading, and sometimes annoying, light.

"Let me guess, another failed experiment," the mocking undertone is not lost to the man of science. His assistant lacks the same fiery passion as his older employer seems to secrete on a day-to-day basis. Or that could have been a side effect of years of inhaling fumes of every nasty variety that would cause even the strongest of llamas to kill over; once again, enough about his childhood.

"Zip it, or you don't get your credit hours."

The lab assistant performed the symbolic series of gesture meaning he would be quiet.

Alphonso Maliti, the greatest mind of his generation, the one who would show all the doubters that he is indeed deserving of his doctorate degree.

Alphonso approached his table noting the few broken vials and spilled mixture burning a hole into his table. He reached into his pocket pulling out a tape recorder, "Note to self: Mixture No. 142/A when mixed with No. 237/E is very volatile. Future Note: Do not mix." He clicked it off, stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Did you get what I asked for," he returned to his table, setting what wasn't melting back into its proper place.

The lab assistant did not say a word.

"If you don't say something you're going back to community college."

"Yes," he replied quickly.

Alphonso waited, "And? Where is it?"

"Oh, did you want it here, I'll be right back," the assistant lugged himself out of the room; last thing he heard was an incoherent mumble from Master Maliti.

The tape recorder was out again, like it had a choice given its profession. "Today's date: I could care less. The day's experiment has been rather inconclusive with my notes, but now I have a prime source of material that could help me push my research over the edge. And then I will use it and prove my genius to all those who doubted me." He clicked the stop button, paused for thought, click. "Side note: The experiment is already near completion, seek out new project."

The door opened again as a cage was dollied into the room.

Alphonso smiled as he approached it, "Yes, you are going to help me my little pointy friend."

The porcupine merely hissed and raised its quills at him. It is part of instinct to immediately recognize a threat when seen. He laughed, enjoying the fiery nature of this untamed beast. That won't be for long. "With you, I will become King of the Animal Kingdom in no time."

(Waiting for the one who wears a false crown)

* * *

><p>Eh, it's not much, but it's something, and I have been itching to post something here. Granted it may not be up to the standards in which this site is known for <strong>What standard?<strong> Shut up, but that is not the point. I am hoping to do something with this. Beyond the surface lies the truth that drags all who see it into the Maw. Six made seven by six, the ones who would dance on the ash. Look at me ramble on, hehehehe, getting ahead of myself.

PS: What do you think of my system to make up for the lack of double spaces, does it work? Or should I stick to a line instead. Your opinion is ever so appreciated. Until next time, fare thee well


	2. Chapter 2

No time to explain chapter now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters!

* * *

><p>"Okay and . . . done," Chris closed his notepad stowing it away back in his pocket, "that seems to be everything we need, bro."<p>

"And just in time too," Martin laughed as he attempts to keep distance between him and the momma porcupine. He dashed behind Chris, using him like a shield, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"

She only hissed more and raised her quills at the blue man. "Oh, come on, Pinny, at least I did not land on ya'."

Chris froze, "Wait," he stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow, "Pinny?"

"Yeah," his brother stated matter-of-factly, "because of how she turned me into a human pin cushion."

"Ah," Chris did ask why, and he did get an answer. Personally I felt Jasmine would make a better name, but what do I know I am a narrator.

Something though was not right, and Chris could not put his finger on why. Females do not tend to be this aggressive, unless absolutely necessary. Usually it is the male's job to-

"Wait," Chris got a little closer to the family, earning a raised quill as a gift. "Hey, Martin," he stared back at his brother, "do you recall seeing another adult?"

The same realization struck him like it did Martin, "Uh-uh, and porcupines couple tend to stick together until their offspring are able to go off on their own. So where is he then?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we may find out soon enough."

_(Scene shift)_

"Oh, stop your hissing, it is starting to annoy me," Alphonso smacked the cage with a steel bar he kept handy for occasions where he has company. Bloody door-to-door hippies.

He went back to his table, no longer needing his notes for this part. Letting his hands dance around in synch to one another like a ballet, each one knew the right steps. The number of times this dance has occurred is much too high for his liking. On the brink of it all he could feel his mind's tendons creak with each strain, but now he can ease that tension thanks to his new friend.

The vial contained a pink substance that was neither a liquid nor a solid, and seemed to reject the concept of becoming anyone of the two.

"Soon," he said admiring his masterpiece, "oh so very soon, you will be complete."

His eyes wandered to the cage, a grin grew on his face, "Now, who's ready to make some science? I know I am." The male porcupine merely hissed in reply rearing up its quills at the man.

"Oh, ho, we have a volunteer in the lab today. I know just the thing that will help you with your aggression problem, my fine pointy friend." Alphonso dashed to some cabinets he had in his lab pulling out a plethora of useless junk all in the pursuit of finding the absolute necessary thing of importance that was clearly not in there but was actually on his lab table. But I did not say his degree was in finding things now did I reader, no sadly it's not but that is beside the point. Out of upwards of ten minutes of flinging things about in his search he finally found the thingamabob that he was searching for. After a series of complicated science stuff he made his to the caged porcupine with a spray bottle in hand.

"Now then, you might feel a little dizzy and have a lack of self-will for the next few hours but the side effects are merely permanent given a constant dosage." He sprayed the bottle as it emitted a pink puff cloud that floated towards the porcupine. The creature snorted a bit as it shook its head, eventually the hissing died down and the quills relaxed.

Gently Alphonso approached the cage and opened it. His voice was strong as he said, "Come." Slowly the porcupine made its way out of the cage to the astonishment of the professor. "Stay," the creature obeyed. Alphonso smiled as he jumped around the place reaching for his recorder, "Entry #87/A: Project has hit a milestone, a successful transfusion of an animal genetics into a serum that manipulates the instincts and makes them obedient. If my theory is correct this serum should be adaptable to any creature from the sky to the sea but to make sure of this I'll need to gather up some fresh specimen."

The lab assistant was coming to check in on his given the lack of explosions lately when he heard a scream erupt from the lab. When he entered he found Alphonso standing on the table with a hissing porcupine raising his quills at him. He screamed as he sprayed it with a spray bottle like one does a misbehaved dog. "No, you stupid beast, back, back I say."

"I take it your latest concoction was a failure," the lab assistant casually walked over to the porcupine as the effects of the spray took over.

"Quite the opposite," Alphonso said with a smile getting down from the table, "it was a success! I just need to keep note how long the specimen can go before a new dosage is needed. I think it's time now we try out this latest batch on a larger scale." He handed a flask of the serum to his assistant, "Go hook this up to the ships main drainage system and prepare to take off. Science has just taken her first big step onto toppling Mother Nature from her throne. Soon man will never fear any animal as they will all answer to our calls."

* * *

><p>Hello, I'm sorry if you were waiting but I could not find time to work on this. My esteemed apology dear reader for my lack of professionalism. I wish I could promise a better update schedule but I cannot lie to you like that. I can only promise that I wish to see this story to its end, when that will be I cannot say. All I can say is that it will be interesting for all of us involved.<p> 


End file.
